<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marriage by PerrierJuice388</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946481">Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerrierJuice388/pseuds/PerrierJuice388'>PerrierJuice388</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1950s, Before Voldemort became disfigured, Bottom Tom Riddle, F/M, Gay Male Character, Light BDSM, M!Reader, M/M, male reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerrierJuice388/pseuds/PerrierJuice388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding? <br/>You remembered drinking a bit too much last night but you definitely didn't get engaged. You weren't that stupid. Maybe you were.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle/Original Male Character(s), Tom Riddle/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got inspired by a project I did with my brother in photography. It was a picture of just like random stuff but going through the picture we had to find meaningful shapes and I found one of two strangers passing each other and they made and heart ❤ kinda like how you make a heart with your fingers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was just sex. You laid awake thinking about it. 'Just sex'. It was right? You didn't say it to be hurtful. You and him had nothing in common. Hell you knew nothing about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to be just sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>6 months before</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>He was late. Lord Voldemort was never late. Tom hurried along the street cursing with a muffin stuffed in his mouth. He struggled to put his coat on and tripped about 5 times over the uneven cement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What and how was he late. Well he was late to a meeting that he foolishly scheduled at 5 am sharp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was 5:30. And Tom in no way was going to make it. Thats when you met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were not late. You were actually praying to God that your niece was still at the store where you left her. Oh you were gonna get an earful from your sister but that won't matter in a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A perfect romance would show a time stopping moment the minute you both bumped into each other, perhaps you would argue then argue again later finding yourselves in an impossible situation. Or maybe take something of the others and have to find each other. But no, you passed each other on the street and didn't spare a glance to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A boy across the street laughed with his mother as he snapped a photo of you crossing. He'll develop that photo and you two strangers, at that moment, made a perfect heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Weeks ago</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the official meeting was a bit more recent. Your niece's 11th birthday. You were proud. Just to think around a decade ago your big brother and two younger sisters got their Hogwarts letter. Not you though you were ordinary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggling had bought a lot of gifts. It was an amazing celebration. Until you brother asked you to leave along with your mother and father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"[M/N] nothing is wrong baby." Your mother hummed, buzzed from her constant drinking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your brother shrugged ushering you all out the house, "[M/N] take mom home will you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your dad nodded and left to the car, feeling that there was no need to tag along You stood your ground in front of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why am I leaving?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An older man with long white hair and half moon glasses entered the room. He smiled, "It's just a precaution." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because you were muggle, You finished in your head. There was no way out of this. And besides you aren't wanted here so You turned on your heel and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom, exited the meeting room and walked down the street. He appearated onto the street heading down to the park. "Whats it like?" You hissed following the dark suited man. "Being an 'All powerful wizard'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom stopped and stared at the man behind him. Did he know something? Tom kept his natural pace forward and made a left, a old route to the orphanage. The strange man followed and rounded the corner bumping into Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stumbled down and the wizard's wand rolled a few feet away. Panicked you helped the man up whispering several apologizes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, I didnt mean to." You pulled him up and continued saying sorry, "I was kicked out my brother's house because hey I'm...nevermind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man searched for his wand and You grabbed it off the floor, You intended to hand it to him. You did. Maybe it was the fact you were tipsy or that you were mesmerized by his stunning features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pocketed his wand and walked away. He ran up to you and yanked you around, "Give me my wand or you'll regret it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared blankly at him, "Wand? You some kind of magician?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't play with me." His threat was to scare you, a shiver did go down your spine but...he looked adorable. You laughed at him, he was almost a head shorter than you, he reminded you of an angry kitten. You ruffled his hair and kissed his face a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taken back by the sudden affection Tom smelled the tainted alcohol in your breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom wrapped his hands around your throat but you easily pinned him against the wall and continued petting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom growled and whispered the torture curse. You screamed and writh on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom undid the curse and pulled you up. Just in time coincidentally as Dumbledore approached the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom cringed at the grandfatherly tone. "Professor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And is this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom glanced down at the random stranger, "Just helping."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat curled up crying from the pain. Dumbledore took notice and offered you some help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Mr Night it is lovely to see you this fine evening," Dumbledore successfully pulled you to your feet and beamed, "What is your association with young Mr Riddle here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swayed getting on the correct footing when Mr Riddle came up behind you and held you in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were discussing a private matter." Dumbledore didn't by Tom's lie but you laughed at the word private before shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marriage." Tom inwardly sneered but shrugged it off as you two will never cross paths. He'll end your life tonight. Dumbledore smiled,"Well then I am delighted to hear it shall I help you two on home, Tom your fiance seems a bit tipsy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This. This was how they met. Dumbledore took two hateful people and smashed them together. It wasn't love. Just sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore did escort them to Tom's current stay and Tom waited all night for the man to leave but he stayed downstairs talking to the barkeeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhausted Tom pushed the stranger onto the floor and laid down to sleep for the night. You, already passed out, slept on the floor. It was You that woke first. In a strange place on the floor. Your neck cramped and You sat up when a stick fell out your coat pocket. You crawled to the bathroom leaving the stick on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shower woke Tom. He burst up ready to attack when You entered the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr Night you're awake." You stared at the strange man wishing you put back on your yesterday clothes in the bathroom. Standing unarmed half naked was not a good look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" You answered, "Um...can you accuse me for a moment?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me my wand," demanded the stranger. You raised your eyebrows probably passed your hairline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." The stranger hissed. You eyed the stick on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its right there on the side of the bed." The stranger cautiously climbed on the bed and stretched over the side. He picked up his wand and bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodday." You nodded at his almost departure when the old man from your brother's house entered along with your very upset siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Married [M/N]?" Your brother shouted, "You're still a child."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren't. You were 28 in fact. And your brother was only 2 years your senior. Your sister gushed and commented on the stranger’s handsomeness. Your other sister however drilled the man with questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I met your family here and had to inquire about the wedding date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wedding? "What wedding?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your brother grumbled, "Thats what we are trying to figure out [M/N]."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You remembered drinking a bit too much last night but you definitely didn't get engaged. You weren't that stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom sneered at these women. The one questioning him got closer eventime he didn't answer. The other flushed and flirted, terribly. This was Dumbledore's doing. Tom looked at [M/N] and watched him about to spill Tom's lie. Dumbledore would ask to check for his wand, the Cruciatus Curse will send him to prison for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was just sex!" Tom shouted. The light bulb shattered but no one questioned it. In fact this answer satisfied them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except You. Sex? When the hell did you have sex? You went with it assuming hopefully that he was lying but...sex?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>😉 Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sex...You won't lose sleep over it. But sex? You weren't <b>that</b> drunk. Were you? </p><p>The ghost quietness of the room scared you, only because you needed to fart. The strange man stood perhaps hoping what he said would rid of them.</p><p>"Last night you were so sure." The older man said.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Fucking really? Tom, all about growled at Dumbledore, "We were drunk."</p><p>"Ah," Dumbledore nodded, "I was concerned considering..."</p><p>Considering what? Oh no, Tom cursed, this was one of the old man's tricks to get him talking. </p><p>"Thank you for your care." </p><p>"Yes Professor thank you for dealing with this." The older Mr Night said. Tom assumed this was the eldest brother. Tom recognized this man of course, Levi, he used to be a pimp. </p><p>Disgusted Tom turned to leave. The eldest Night followed him out.</p><p>"Riddle right?"</p><p>Tom chewed the inside of his lip, he turned calmly towards the mudblood buffoon.</p><p>"Is there anything I can do for you Mister Night?"</p><p>"Yes, actually," Tom stepped forward to counter the other man's intimidating stance.</p><p>"What is it."</p><p>"My brother is a child."</p><p>Tom scoffed, he wondered if this would be the time he'd mention just graduating himself. "He doesn't make the best decision, clearly."</p><p>The up and down from the other man it reverted Tom to old familiar feelings. Revenge. </p><p>"What I'm trying to say is within my family I take these decisions seriously, are you marrying my brother?"</p><p><em> "Yes." </em> Why did he say it. They wont ever know. Hell Tom didn't regret saying it. He's not the type to make impulsive decisions which is why, aloud anyway, he said no.</p><p> </p><p>You sat in front of your sisters less embarrassed now that you had clothes on. You didn't wonder about Levi whatever he says to the stranger was none of your concern.</p><p>This mind you is the moment in the story where the side characters bring up a boyfriend from a recent relationship that will appear magically the moment the main characters start falling for each other.</p><p>These characters were broken. Your sister smiled,"Is he single?"</p><p>Looking at her you cringed, "You're 26 he's like 19."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and your other sister stood poker faced...the three of you paid no attention to the professor.</p><p>"[M/N] you're not gonna marry him right?"</p><p>Sara was indeed around the stranger’s age. They probably went to school together at the thought you grew sick. It hit you why you were drunk, jealousy.</p><p>The older man sat beside you, "I think its lovely that you found a way to make Tom express his true nature."</p><p>Was this guy a freak? You wanted to gag or throw up. You slept on the freaking floor. </p><p>"I'm sorry to tell you sir but that other man lied."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Well I dont know him, besides he's…." <em> Not my ideal type. </em> You couldn't see it out loud. The man surely would be your type. He was just too aggressive.</p><p>Sara hissed, "Too what? Riddle is a top grad student."</p><p>"He's 17!?" His age didn't off put you, no no it did...what man wanted to sleep with a boy?</p><p>Sara shook her head no.</p><p>"He graduated the same year as me, I was Head Girl, remember?"</p><p>You laughed remembering your sister doing her victory booty dance when she got the confirmation about it.</p><p>"So…Whos hungry?" Alyssa asked, she still flirted with Riddle when he entered back in. A part of you wanted to remind her that her 'open' marriage still meant her husband had to approve.</p><p>"Glad everything is cleared up." You jumped ready to walk out.</p><p>"Not quite," Dumbledore smiled eyeing Mr. Riddle, "Mr Night I would, sadly, like to steal you away about your position on the Wizengamot."</p><p>Now don't blame me, this story needs a plot after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pimping is bad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wizengamot?! Tom grumbled marching down the street, he parted ways with the family and didn’t look back. There were only 34% of individuals that agreed to Tom's laws and ways of life. One more wouldn't be a ground breaking change.</p>
<p>Unless.</p>
<p>Tom punched a hole through the wall of his flat. Unless Dumbledore was grooming him to be chief. He'll never be able pass anything. Not with a muggle loving, pimping moron. </p>
<p>Tom slouched in his bed, he could get one of the girls-</p>
<p>The brother, now I can positively tell you this thought is for plot reasons, but to Tom it was an idea of a lifetime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didnt understand why you said yes. Okay in all honesty your exact words were 'sure. But it mattered not. You had a lovely lunch with your sisters when the Mr Riddle appeared, and offered to speak with you about the engagement.</p>
<p>"I thought it was just sex." You said. </p>
<p>Tom gave you a dazzling schoolboy smile, "I thought as well but this came in the mail."</p>
<p>It was forged, it had to be. You gawked in horror at the signatures. Fuck.</p>
<p>You two sat at a wizarding ice cream parlor. Tom scooted closer to you, "Do you need me to explain the document."</p>
<p>You snarled at him, "No I dont."</p>
<p>Your attitude must of offended the kid, woah you were engaged to a child, as Tom growled while snatching the document away.</p>
<p>"You're the one who fucked me, remember?"</p>
<p>You wanted to argue, of course, but you didn't remember that. You didnt recall anything.</p>
<p>"No actually I don't." You stated seating far away, "Get this thing annulled."</p>
<p>Tom cocked his jaw, "This isn't the muggle world these things are permanent."</p>
<p>They were, sort of. A Wizarding contract of marriage is permanent until said document is give to an Oath breaker. The Oath breaker will then finalize the contract and happily ever after. </p>
<p>You weren't stupid you knew all about the Oath breaker situation, but Riddle was prepared, "There are certain contracts that require certain things."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This was a non-maji contract." Tom enjoyed the terrified look on his face. The young [M/N] Night, well older than Tom, was stunning as was his siblings. Of course they didnt actually get married but according to Abraxas there were muggle binding contracts. It means that Riddle owns him.</p>
<p>While this wasn't very romantic these two had crossed paths before, before. I should mention Levi's pimping history.</p>
<p>In 1867, the Night family was disowned. This is crucial information as they lost all status and financial ties.  Reduced to procreate with muggles. </p>
<p>1939 is when this continued to be a problem. Mr Devon Night lost his job, again, and was unable to pay for his last kid to be schooled. So Levi helped his parents, the solemn duty of the oldest. Now Levi, [M/N] and Alyssa were all out of school by now. Sara will go through her year unaware of her family's sacrifice.</p>
<p>But in 1939 to 1943 everything changed, it was this that led Alyssa to meet her husband. Levi pimped his sister and brother. At 24 breaching 25 Levi became an assistant of a professor.  Everyone knew he was a pimp. Some of the older girls worked for him, a few boys as well. They needed the money. </p>
<p>Alyssa's husband was another school assistant, it helped that he was halfblood with pureblood grandparents. He was rich but not courageous enough to actually show interest in Alyssa until 1944. </p>
<p>After their troubles. [M/N] was popular among purebloods. He had the old family features and a hilarious attitude. Of course [M/N] didnt had standards. He wasnt going to jump in bed with anyone.</p>
<p>His rules, despite being named as a prostitute, made him desirable as well. Levi wasn't as protective of his siblings then. </p>
<p>Now on to Mr Riddle. He was 12 when they first can to his school. Technically he was breaching 14. His birthday made his age confusing. He could pass off as a fourth year student as a 12 year old. His face and height worked with him.</p>
<p>Tom had no interest in sex, especially not with a dude who was about 22. Hell no. But he did want information on the Defense teacher position. What did it take? </p>
<p>The assistant didn't help, Levi Night was busy.</p>
<p>So Tom had one of his house mates to pay for it. Naturally he tried the girls first, they were too chatty and Tom vomited at the image of him sticking his piece in any of them. </p>
<p>The men were next, Tom never remembered the name of the hooked he paid for. [M/N] was beautiful. He looked 15, or at least younger than 22. Tom didn't mind the hooker being taller, he was softer. [M/N], upon seeing Tom, questioned his age.</p>
<p>Tom lied of course, 15 was the age limit but some 4th years were allowed. </p>
<p>This was their first romantic meeting. [M/N] made love to Tom. And he adored it. Tom saw [M/N] after the first, a few times actually. Tom sabotaged anyone else that got to spend the same amount of time with him. It gave [M/N] the creeps, but he perceivedthe childish crush as adorable. They just talked. [M/N] was never too rough with him. It wasn't love just sex. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now 28, [M/N] did not recall anything about the boy. Instead he detested this Tom Riddle. It stayed quiet. If anyone knew it will be all over the Daily Prophet. A prostitute slave, Levi's pimping will be brought up. Levi had Dumbledore destroy all evidence. And Dippet couldn't say otherwise because the disgusting old man had precipitated.</p>
<p>They moved in by Levi's instruction the next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Levi was born 1915<br/>Reader was born 1917<br/>Alyssa was born 1919<br/>Sara was born 1927<br/>The story is in 1945 around August to December.<br/>Tom and the reader don't remember the pimping incident.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>